


moth man

by ritokki



Series: regret: the series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont do it, dont read this, i hate how long i spent on this, if you thought antigen!mark and phagocyte!hyuck was bad just wait until you read this, lamp!hyuck, moth!mark, regret is my only emotion, what is johnny doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: mark thinks hyuck is brighter than the sun.





	moth man

**Author's Note:**

> i have no self control
> 
> enjoy

Mark unfurled his wings, stretching the fragile layers of chitin. He fluttered them slightly in order to shake out any kinks and ensure a safe flight. The sun was setting. His time was coming.

Being a moth wasn't as easy as it seemed; it required speed and agility, as well as impeccable camouflage abilities. And Mark was good, but not the best. Which was why, when he saw that bulb shining so bright, he couldn't resist.

He knew it was a bad idea, he knew, but this bulb was so alluring, so enchanting, it was as if the sun had come down the earth, blessing all with light. It had no shade, which only made it all the more enticing, despite the risk of being discovered. Donghyuck was its name. Mark has heard tales of Donghyuck when he was just a young larva, yet to cocoon himself and become the beautiful adult he is. Donghyuck was said to be the most magnificent lamp, but that only made him all the more dangerous.

Then came the hard part - getting inside. To his absolute delight, this particular human - known as Johnny - was notorious within the local lepidopteran club for always leaving his windows open, making his home a prime moth gathering. But today, Mark was alone. No Jeno, no Renjun, no Jisung, just him.

His antennas shook in excitement, the hairs that covered his cylindrical body standing on end. Just in front of him, there was a window, just opened enough for him to squeeze past and into the house. The warmth surprised him, and he rested on the wall while he let it seep into the veins that strengthened the structure of his otherwise delicate wings. Already, he could feel Donghyuck’s light. Just a few more meters and he would be at the source. Just a few more meters and his life will finally have meaning. Just a few more meters.

Mark took a moment to draw in as much oxygen as he could through his many spiracles, feeling it pump through his tracheae and into his muscles and tissue - he was ready. The muscles in his thorax tightened before loosening, forcing his wings down and propelling him forward. The seconds passed slowly, as if time itself was trying to stop him on his quest. But he wouldn't let them. No, he fought on, each beat of his wings tiring him out, but the knowledge that he would soon arrive at the object he had worshipped for so long was energising.

Soon enough, time released its grasp on him and he landed gently on Donghyuck’s sloped surface. The light engulfed him, rendering him completely blind. Heat conducted easily through the glass and a slight burning sensation attacked all of his six segmented legs, but the bliss he felt was enough to override any and all pain.

It was unexplainable. In all eleven months and twenty-nine days of his life, never had he ever experienced euphoria of this calibre. He felt complete, as if Donghyuck had filled the part of his heart that had been empty since he was a mere egg. Everything was great. Until Johnny came.

It was fast, too fast. Johnny had snuck into the room, slipper in hand, and charged towards him. He swung recklessly, eyes closed, but little did he know that Mark had already fallen. Mark knew this was the end. But, he was glad. Glad that, in his last moments, he had Donghyuck’s heavenly light with him. It was comforting, knowing that he wasn't alone as his story came to an end.

If he had to spend his final seconds with anyone, he was more than happy to spend it with Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate everything about this goodbye
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ritokki)  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
